


Dirty

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://twitter.com/Nietjev">Nietjev</a> since she tweeted me what she wanted to see, thus here we are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

Tommy sat next to Adam in his room on the back of the tour bus. The door was cracked slightly, but no one could really see inside. Adam's hand was brushing Tommy's thigh, his lips at Tommy's ear.

“Come on kitty, I know you're horny, just touch it for me.” Adam's breath was hot against Tommy's ear.

“Adam, stop it.” Tommy said with a shiver.

“Why?” Adam's hand slid over Tommy's crotch. “I know you're hard. There's no hiding it.”

“I fucking hate you.” Tommy moaned.

“No you don't.” Adam smirked, “You love when I do this. The thrill of anyone walking in,” Adam's hand moved to unzip Tommy's pants. “of everyone finding out we really do fuck back here.”

With that Tommy's hand joined Adam's in pushing his pants down.

“Good kitty.” Adam purred against Tommy's neck.

Adam reached over to grab the lube near the bed. “Here.” He popped the cap and poured some into Tommy's waiting hand. Closing the lube and tossing it aside, his hand was back on Tommy's thigh, his lips back at Tommy's ear. “Now stroke it for me Tommy.”

“Yes...” Tommy moaned as his now slick hand moved along his cock.

“So fucking pretty Tommy. Especially when you touch yourself for me.” Adam moaned into Tommy's ear.

“Yeah.” Tommy whimpered.

“Uh huh... even hotter when I'm fucking you. You love that big cock in your ass don't you? God you're so fucking tight, always feel so fucking good.”

Adam was starting to get hard himself, but this was all about Tommy and not about him. His hand slid up Tommy's chest, tweaking his nipple through his shirt, making Tommy moan louder.

“Shh not so loud, you don't want them to hear you do you? To hear you getting off on just my words.” Tommy's hand moved a bit faster on his cock. “Or maybe you do? You want them to know you're nothing but a slut for me don't you? You play the role on stage, so why not in real life huh?” Adam laugh was low, almost sinister, making Tommy shiver again, “Dirty fucking slut.”

“Fuck Adam.” Tommy moaned as his cock throbbed at Adam's voice in his ear.

“You're going to come for me aren't you? But you always do don't you?” Adam's hand slid down to Tommy's thigh and over to gently squeeze his balls. “Especially when you're riding my cock. Working that tight ass on it. God...” Adam groaned at the thought, “So fucking pretty on my cock Tommy, just as my pretty kitty should be.”

Tommy tightened his grip as Adam's hand moved to his thigh again. Tommy's hips arched, thrusting his cock through his fist.

“Get it Tommy. Shoot all over you pretty fucking hand for me.” Adam growled softly against Tommy's neck, his own arousal highly evident in his voice.

“Oh shit... Oh fuck...” Tommy panted so close to the edge.

“I said fucking come for me!” Adam's words a demand and it pushed Tommy over the edge. He bit down hard on his lip to keep from crying out too loudly as his come spilled out over his stroking hand.

“Yes... That's my kitty.” Adam's hand slid over Tommy's come covered hand. He brought his come dripping fingers up to Tommy's lips. “Now lick them clean.”

Tommy turned his head in refusal, and Adam's other hand grabbed his blond locks forcing his mouth onto the waiting fingers. “Fucking clean them off.” Tommy whimpered around Adam's fingers as he sucked on them. Moaning, Adam let his hand slip from Tommy's hair. Tommy let Adam's fingers slip from his mouth and a slow smirk cross his face.

“So fucking hot Adam. How do you do that to me?”

“I know what my kitty likes.” Adam leaned closer taking Tommy's lips in a kiss.

Tommy broke the kiss with a moan, “That you do.”


End file.
